In international patent application WO-2007/087906 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, n is equal to 1 to 5 and X can represent various substituents among which a unsubstituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein X can represent a substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl.
In international patent application WO-2009/016220 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, n is equal to 1 to 5 and X can represent various substituents among which a unsubstituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein X can represent a substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl.
In international patent application WO-2010/130767 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-carboxamides or thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein X1 and X2 represent a fluorine of a chlorine atom, T can represent O or S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted cyclopropyl group, Y can represent CR5 and each substituent Ri, i being an integer from 1 to 5, can, independently, represent various substituents among which a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl. However, there is no explicit disclosure in this document of any such derivative wherein Ri, i being an integer from 1 to 5, can represent a substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl.
In international patent application WO-2012/052490 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-carboxamides or thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein X1 and X2 represent a fluorine of a chlorine atom, T can represent O or S, Z1 can represents a substituted or non-substituted C4-C7-cycloalkyl group, Y can represent CR5 and each substituent Ri, i being an integer from 1 to 5, can, independently, represent various substituents among which a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl. However, there is no explicit disclosurein this document of any such derivative wherein Ri, i being an integer from 1 to 5, can represent a substituted C4-C7-cycloalkyl. In international patent application WO-2013/156559 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-[(heterocyclylphenyl)-methylene] carboxamides or thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent O or S, Z1 can represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, L can represent a direct bond and B can represent various saturated heterocyclic rings among which substituted or non-substituted cyclic ether groups such as an oxiranyl group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein B can represent a carba analogue of a substituted cyclic ether group such as a C3-C7-cycloalkyl group.